Missing Clothes
by setr
Summary: There is a surprise waiting for Lucy when she gets out of the shower... Gray/Lucy
1. Missing Clothes

I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!

* * *

**Missing Clothes**

Lucy stood in the shower letting the warm water wash over her rinsing away the last of the dirt that clung to her from their last job. Ezra, Natsu, Gray and Lucy had eradicated a demon from a village and being them managed to destroy over half the village in the process. Sometimes Lucy wondered why she went with them. Most of the time they either don't accept the reward or end up owing more than that in damages leaving Lucy with little money and as today covered in dirt and grime. But at the same time she couldn't imagine teaming up with anybody else, they were by far the most amusing team in Fairy Tail if not the strongest.

Satisfied she was completely clean Lucy turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping herself in a big fluffy towel Lucy towel-dried her hair the best she could then left the bathroom with plans to enjoy her time alone with a cup of tea.

"Aargh!" Lucy cried out when her couch came into view.

There sprawled on her nice new couch as if he owned it was Gray wearing nothing but his boxers. Lucy was about to yell at him for just coming into her place and remind him of her strict clothing rules when she noticed what was in his hand.

"My manuscript! What are you doing with that?" she yelled racing over and snatching it from his hands.

"Hey Lucy, how's it going?" Gray said calmly oblivious to her anger

"You're not supposed to be reading this" she continued, ignoring his greeting

"Then you shouldn't leave it out"

"It was in my drawer under some books!"

"Oh yeah... hey you're not wearing any clothes"

"Me? Look at you!" Lucy cried indignantly

"Ah! I forgot! Give me your towel Lucy" Gray cried out grabbing for her towel.

Lucy watched in mortification as Gray grabbed the towel at the same time as she stepped backwards in an attempt to dodge him. The combination loosened the towel and Lucy stood frozen in shock as the towel fell to the floor between them leaving Lucy naked. Gray too seemed to be in shock his eyes darting between the towel and Lucy. After what seemed like eternity Gray jumped into action and thrust the towel at Lucy his hand accidentally brushing her breast as he did so.

"Ah sorry! I got to go." Gray called and ran out of the room supposedly heading back to Fairy Tail.

Lucy just stood there in shock her towel clutched to her chest the manuscript fallen to the floor. There was an odd sensation in her gut and her skin tingled from where Gray touched her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a pile of clothes that looked like they belonged to Gray and she couldn't help but smile.


	2. Payback

_People wanted more so here we go the one shot is becoming a small story_

**Payback**

Gray found himself walking through the doors into Fairy Tail, he wasn't sure how he had gotten there his mind had been reeling as if on speed ever since he tore out of Lucy's apartment. Thinking back to the incident again he felt his face flush and he quickly tried to shake the image of a naked Lucy out of his mind. Gray stalked to the bar and sat down and it wasn't long before Mirajane made her way over to him. She took one look at the barely clothed ice alchemist and started to search for something under the bar. A few seconds later she plopped down a carton of ice cream and some spare clothes she kept there for him.

"Thanks Mira" he mumbled pulling on the clothes.

"What's got you down Gray?" she asked cheerily.

"Nothing"

Mirajane offered him a smile before heading down to the other end of the bar to serve someone else. Gray dug into the ice cream the creamy goodness easing his mind a little. It wasn't that big of a deal really, he was simply overreacting after all he had seen Ur almost naked before and he had gotten used to it. No big deal he told himself firmly and continued eating the ice cream.

"Hey Gray! Have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked as he came barrelling into the guild Happy behind him.

"See Lucy? Me? No. I didn't, no big deal. I gotta go. Bye."

Gray could feel his face heating up and he tore out of the guild before anyone could utter a single syllable. He walked around town trying to clear his head but the image of Lucy naked seemed to be burned into his mind's eye no matter how hard he tried to shake it. Even though it had only been a minute at most and probably closer to a few seconds the image 

was ingrained with perfect detail. The creamy skin that looked so soft to touch, the flat stomach below the beautifully round breasts. They were beautiful just like the rest of her and she had looked adorably innocent with her shell shocked expression and damp hair clinging to her cheeks. This was not good, he had to stop thinking about how cute and beautiful she looked. With a silent scream he stalked off toward his apartment and to a cold shower and most likely some more ice cream.

Reaching his apartment he wearily put the key in the lock and walked in not registering that it had turned without any resistance and then slammed the door behind him. He headed towards his bathroom peeling off his clothes along the way, he walked past his couch and did a double take. There sitting on his couch with her legs crossed daintily and a mischievous smile on her face was Lucy. Gray blinked rapidly a few times as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things but the image of Lucy didn't go away, she was still sitting on his couch looking at him with her big eyes and talking to him. Wait she was talking and he had no idea what she was saying.

"What?" Gray asked quickly interrupting Lucy.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Why are you here?"

"Geez Gray I was just saying that I came by to give you your clothes. You left them at my place when you ran out." Lucy said with a sigh.

Gray noticed the jeans and shirt he had been wearing when he left his apartment that morning neatly folded beside her on the couch. He mumbled a thank you his mind whirring, wondering if he should he offer her a drink or something. Before Gray had a chance to figure out what he should do in a situation like this Lucy was talking again.

"Gray, can I ask you a question?"

"umm... yeah I guess"

Gray was nervous and suddenly aware of just how little clothing he had on, only his boxers to be exact. He sat in a chair near the couch a little awkwardly and hoped she didn't notice.

"Why did you run off so fast earlier?"

The image of a naked Lucy assaulted his memory again and Gray sat there his mouth opening and closing no words coming out. He tried to focus on the Lucy on his couch and not the naked one in his mind so he could answer. He knew he was blushing furiously by this point under Lucy's interested gaze. He thought fast trying to come up with a decent excuse for why he had took off.

"I.. I had something to do... I had forgotten"

Gray knew Lucy didn't believe him he could tell by the twinkle in her eye and the slight smirk at his answer. She however didn't comment on it instead she just stood up slowly and started to undo the buttons of her shirt. Gray stared open-mouthed his heart pounding in his chest, he couldn't believe what was happening and didn't dare blink in case it was a mirage. Lucy peeled off her shirt and tossed it to him the light fabric hitting him in the chest.

"Well I got to run I have some things to do" Lucy said sweetly with a small wink.

She was gone before Gray could get a word out. He couldn't move from the chair clutching her shirt in his hand staring at the spot she had vacated. Gray was tugged back into the present by a throbbing pain in his pants and looking down he saw that he was erect a fact that was painfully obvious with only the thin fabric of his boxers to conceal it. With a groan Gray got up and headed to the shower thoughts of Lucy running through his head.


	3. Taking Control

* * *

Next chapter... a tad short but I hope you enjoy it. I know it is taking awhile for updates but I have not forsaken it.

* * *

**Taking Control**

Gray woke up with a sense of determination ringing through him. He had been letting Lucy control his actions, unintentional or not Lucy had been the one calling the shots and Gray had had enough. Gray wasn't one to follow orders and he decided it was time to take charge. So he climbed out of bed and rooted through the piles on his floor for some clothes that were relatively clean and once he was dressed he headed out to Fairy Tail.

When he walked in to the guild he immediately noticed Lucy sitting at the bar chatting with Mirajane and he headed that way with a small smirk. Gray was a couple feet away when all of a sudden a burst of flame crossed his path close enough to heat his face.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled turning to face the source of the flame.

Natsu stood off to the left with an impish grin on his face his hands aflame. With only a moment's hesitation in which he wondered whether he should deal with Lucy first Gray charged at the fire mage. Fire and ice clashed as the two young mages crashed around the guild breaking tables and chairs. Some guild members were up cheering the boys on which only led to more fights throughout the guild. Lucy for her part stayed out of it trying to avoid getting hit by flying objects. When it got really bad she summoned Horologium and hid inside. After awhile the fighting died down when both Gray and Natsu were too hungry to continue.

Gray devoured some ice cream Mirajane had offered him and raced Natsu who was inhaling a special fire smoothie. By this time Lucy had deemed it safe to emerge from Horologium and was standing next to them griping about something or another. Natsu as usual tuned her out, he was used to her complaints and paid them no importance. Gray turned to look up into her face which was lightly flushed from her annoyance and Gray was once again struck by her beauty. Lucy seemed to sense this and when she caught his eye hers were filled with triumph and Gray was reminded of what he had come here for.

Gray suddenly surged up from his chair his arms grabbing Lucy's slender shoulders. Before she could react Gray was pressing his lips against hers in a rough kiss. Lucy's mouth fell open in surprise and Gray didn't waste the opportunity to push his tongue in kissing her thoroughly. Lucy became putty in his hands and she moulded to his hard body her head tilting to give him better access, allowing his tongue to probe deeper. Gray's heart beat faster and he pressed her closer to him stealing her warmth.

Unbeknownst to either Gray or Lucy the entire guild was staring at them with their mouths hanging open. The kiss went on and on and the others began to wonder if they were ever going to come up for air. Eventually the kiss did end and Gray pulled back from a dazed looking Lucy. Her eyes were half-hooded and her lips swollen and red. She looked up at Gray and he gave her a satisfied smirk before releasing her and walking out of the guild.

Gray walked determinedly out of the guild and around the corner. Once he was out of sight of the building he collapsed against the nearest tree. His entire boy began to shake from the effort he had exerted to remain calm and unaffected. He took a few calming breaths and the shaking subsided leaving him with a hollow feeling. This was not how he had expected to feel.


	4. Lucy is Surprised

**Lucy is Surprised**

rating: T with hints of M

Lucy wasn't sure how long she stood there, dazed and staring into nothingness but eventually the room came back into focus and she sank back into her chair in a belated case of weak knees. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision and when the guild was back in focus she turned back to Mirajane who was standing behind the bar with a small smile. Did what she think just happen actually happen or was it some weird trick her mind was playing on her due to lack of sleep and all the stripping between them. Seeing Gray in a semi-perpetual state of half nudity was enough to wreak havoc with anyone's imagination and Lucy's was definitely fertile.

"Did Gray... did we...?" Lucy asked Mirajane helplessly.

Mirajane just nodded with a big smile and when Lucy glanced around the room there was still a dozen or so mouths hanging open. It had definitely been real. Gray had kissed her and it had been one hell of a kiss. Lucy's lips were still tingling from the contact and her heart had yet to return to its normal rhythmic beating instead of the frantic pounding it was currently doing. She was surprised to find that she craved the brief contact that for others had seemed an eternity and for her only a second. Pushing the lustful feelings aside she focused on bringing up her indignant anger at being handled like that.

"Did he leave?" she asked Mirajane calmly.

"Yes, he left right off"

Lucy thanked Mira, got up and walked out of the guild calmly as her anger continued to simmer below the surface. On a hunch she turned left after exiting the guild and continued along the path until the guild was out of sight, keeping an eye open for the perverted ice alchemist. She stopped when she saw his familiar frame bent over leaning into a tree. Lucy was about to yell at him and unleash all of her well-deserved anger at his manhandling when she realized his body was trembling slightly. She took a small step towards him unsure as to whether she should leave him alone or not. Gray stood back up straight the trembling seemed to be gone and a feeling of unexpected relief washed through Lucy.

Why was she relieved? He deserved to suffer some discomfort after what he just did to her. Grabbing her and using her like some cheap whore to satisfy some primal need of his. But Lucy knew that it hadn't been like that though, this game she had started, their little back and forth of sexual dominance was slowly getting out of hand and it was going to consume them in the process. Lucy could only hope that they would make it out relatively unscathed.

Gray turned to look over his shoulder and Lucy instinctively ducked behind a bush so he wouldn't see her. The indignant anger had left her and right now she wanted nothing less than a confrontation with the half-naked man a few feet away. When Gray turned Lucy caught his expression and was shocked to find it was sad as well as some other emotions that seemed to be fighting for recognition in his sorrowful eyes.

The look on his face told Lucy that he was just as confused and uncertain about this whole thing as she was. They were both in deeper than they had bargained for and without a clue as to how to crawl their way out of this sinking feeling.

A flicker of longing passed through Gray's eyes as he looked back in the direction of the guild but it was quickly shut down and he turned and trudged off in the direction of his apartment. With a sigh Lucy got up from behind the bush and headed to her own place her thoughts and emotions weighing heavily on her.

/scenechange\

Lucy stripped off her clothes slowly as the tub filled with hot soapy water. She froze in her bra and panties as a sudden image of her tossing her shirt at an awe-struck Gray entered her mind. This image was then replaced with one of him grabbing her and kissing her passionately her body pressed up against his hard one. The memory of his cool skin against hers created a tingling sensation across her skin and she flushed deeply. Shaking her head to rid herself of the images she stripped off her remaining clothing telling herself it was only the heat from her bath that was making her flush. She slipped into the water leaning her head back and letting out a delighted sigh. The warmth soaked into her tired body relaxing all of her tense muscles and calming her nerves. Slowly her fatigue sank in and her body felt heavy in the warm water so she let her eyelids flutter shut briefly in the comfort of the bubble bath.

Her tortured mind played images of the kiss and the various other incidents, crumbling the images together into a sort of mind show. Her memory even dredged up a suppressed image of a fully nude Gray from their first encounter on her first day at Fairy Tail. It wasn't long before Lucy's calming nerves were going haywire and she felt a warm contracting in her belly. As the images continued to collide with each other in a highly erotic dream sequence the tightening in her belly continued and a soulful moan was wrenched from her lips. Then the tightness was released in a wave of pleasure and a whimper of ecstasy passed her parted lips her entire body relaxing completely and sinking a bit deeper into the water.

Lucy's eyes flew open as the realization of what had just happened registered in her stunned brain. She let out another moan this one nothing close to the erotic ones from earlier. The moan was filled with a mixture of defeat and despair.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	5. Spiral

**Spiral**

The next day Gray went to the guild HQ with a sense of foreboding. He had tossed and turned all night with images of Lucy flashing through his head and that same unsettling feeling that had gnawed at his gut without mercy. Gray couldn't decide if when he got to the guild he wanted to see Lucy or not. It had all started out so innocently he had never meant to see Lucy naked he hadn't even been thinking when he had grabbed for her towel yet he had seen her and this whole mess had been in a downward spiral ever since.

Steeling his nerves Gray walked through the large double doors of the guild and prayed that Lucy would be in a good mood. Lucy in a bad mood was right up there with Erza and he was so not up to facing that this morning. He made it through the doors without incident and continued inwards heading in the direction of the Request Board. Maybe he could take a request far away and escape the wrath of Lucy, let things cool down some.

Luck was not on Gray's side this morning however because standing in front of the board was none other than the blonde stellar mage he was avoiding. He faltered a little but decided to continue on to the board anyways in hopes that everything would be okay. He walked over and stopped beside her his eyes on the board full of requests.

"Hi." He said softly without looking at her.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting in response but it wasn't Lucy turning to glare at him without any trace of kindness. Her look chilled him and he found himself at a loss of words. Then Lucy stormed off without a single word spoken towards him. She left the guild everyone clearing out of her way as quickly as they could, even Erza would back away from her with the current aura she was giving off.

"Lucy! Wait!" Gray shouted after her.

Lucy didn't wait and Gray ran to catch up with her dodging fallen chairs and ignoring angry glares from the other members. He caught up to her just outside the doors and reached out to grab her arm.

"Lucy, wait."

The second his hand closed around her slender arm he knew he shouldn't have touched her. The simple contact sent electricity through his arm and into every nerve ending in his body and worse Lucy spun on him sparks flying.

"Don't touch me." She snarled deadly calm.

"Luce I'm sorry. About everything." He said dropping his hand.

"Just leave me alone, please." Lucy replied her voice hitching on the last word.

The guilt gnawing at his gut increased tenfold and Gray knew he had screwed everything up. Not only had he hurt one of his best friends he had probably just gone and lost their friendship forever. The pain in her eyes and the slight pleading lacing her words was too much for him and he lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry. I'll go you can go back in I won't bother you anymore."

Gray didn't wait for an answer and trudged off back towards his apartment in low spirits. When he got home he flopped down on the couch and began to wallow in his self-pity thinking how he had messed everything up. No more group missions for him, he couldn't be on a mission with her now. This meant less money for him he'd have to take a lot more small jobs. He'd probably have to avoid the guild a lot too since she was always there and when he was there he usually ended up fighting with Natsu and he knew how much that annoyed Lucy.

He continued to wallow for quite some time mourning all the things he would no longer be able to do. Then it turned to anger. He was angry at Lucy for making this so difficult after all it had all started with a simple accident. He was angry at himself for being foolish enough to continue with this idiotic game that was never going to lead anywhere but to misery. He never should have kissed her that was the line that never should have been crossed; the straw that broke the camel's back and ruined their entire relationship.

At the same time Gray didn't regret kissing her. It had been the best kiss he had ever had, albeit there had been only a couple others before her. Just thinking about the kiss stoked a fire within him and Gray wanted to kiss her again. To feel her soft lips moving under his with her lush body pressed into him. That's when it hit him why he was so angry. The thing that bothered him the most is that if he had gone about this the right away he could have started something with Lucy and instead his stupid pride had ruined any chance he had with the girl he found himself rapidly falling for.

Once the realization hit, Gray came to a decision. He was not going to give up that easily, Lucy was worth the fight and he couldn't really screw it up much more. Feeling better having made that decision Gray got up off the couch and headed back to the guild. It was do or die time either he would fix things between them or it would spiral so completely out of control that any chance of salvaging their friendship was hopeless. Walking back into the guild he was determined that it would be the first choice.


	6. Surrender

_last chapter. thanks to all who read and especially those who reviewed._

**Surrender**

Lucy sat at the bar her bad mood not getting any better. She felt guilty for being so harsh on Gray especially when he had apologized and all but he couldn't just go around kissing people. You just couldn't do that even if he kissed like a pro and any girl would be lucky to get a chance to have his lips on theirs. But it was all a game to him and unfortunately Lucy found her heart getting involved in the play and she just couldn't risk it. She'd had her father break her heart time and time again and it was painful and she couldn't bear the thought of Gray doing it as well. So she had decided to shut him out. If he was no longer in her world then he wouldn't have access to her fragile heart.

Or so she had thought because now instead of feeling better and secure she felt like crap. She had destroyed one of her closest friendships and her heart still ached. She felt a familiar surging of anger towards the ice alchemist. If he hadn't been stupid enough to grab her towel none of this would have happened. If he hadn't done a lot of things Lucy wouldn't be in this situation right now. He could have kept his clothes on, stayed out of her apartment, and most importantly not kiss her and walk away as if it were nothing more than a game.

She was so busy grousing over all the things he shouldn't have done that Lucy didn't notice the sudden silence that fell over the guild. Suddenly she was spun around on her barstool and in front of her stood Gray wearing a pair of loose fitting black pants that were slung low on his hips. The Fairy Tail stamp on his right chest was rising and falling as he breathed and Lucy couldn't help but stare at his well-defined chest and abs.

"I take it back." Gray said calmly

"What?"

"I am not sorry for kissing you. I'm glad I did it."

Lucy stared at Gray in shock trying to convert her anger into words. She opened her mouth only to close it again no words coming to mind. Then Gray leaned down tilting her backwards and he was kissing her again. His lips were like fire on hers and she couldn't stop herself from kissing back. His tongue slipped into her mouth stroking her own and grazing over her teeth. He pulled back slightly sucking on her bottom lip before kissing her fully again. His hands rested on either side of her gripping the bar behind her. When they pulled apart he kept his hands were they were so that he was over empowering her and she was surrounded by his scent.

She blinked a few times before pushing him backwards enjoying watching him stumble and the shocked expression on his face. She stood up working on being menacing despite her small stature.

"You moron! You can't just go around kissing people."

"I don't want to; I only want to kiss you." Gray said with confidence.

"You can't. This isn't some game." Lucy said struggling to keep the hope out of her voice.

"I know. I'm not playing."

"You're just bored you don't mean this. You..."

Lucy was cut off by Gray's lips closing on hers once more. His hand snaked around her waist pulling her close and dipping down to rest on her butt. His other hand threaded through her hair, firm but not demanding. Lucy resisted for as long as she could but in the end she dropped all her hesitations and gave herself completely to the young man who had captured her heart.

Lucy threw her arms around his neck rising on her toes to bring them closer and kissed him back with everything she had. Their tongues danced together stroking and sliding as the kiss got heavier. The kiss went on until they were forced to pull apart to suck in some much needed oxygen.

When they broke apart but didn't move a cheer went up from the guild and there were several catcalls and cries of "It's about time". Gray smirked and Lucy hid her face, which was growing redder by the minute, in his chest breathing in his musky scent. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the cries died down. Lucy turned her head to see Natsu standing there his legs and fists on fire.

"Gray!"

Gray also turned to look at the fiery mage an expression of boredom on his face.

"She's still my partner though! And if you hurt her I'll kick your ass."

"Like you could." Gray retorted

"Come here and I'll show you."

Before Lucy could stop him Gray had disengaged himself from her and was sending ice spears at Natsu. The two boys continued to fight causing their usual destruction and this time Lucy couldn't help but giggle a little. This was definitely where she belonged watching her two favourite guys beat the crap out of each other. Their fight came to an abrupt stop when Erza entered the guild a dark aura surrounding her as she glared at the unruly boys who had immediately switched into "best friend" mode when they saw her. Lucy laughed and turned back to the bar.

"I'm not going to hurt you though." Gray said suddenly from behind her.

Lucy turned back around to look up into the handsome face of Gray who now seemed to only have on a pair of boxers. He moved so that he was standing on either side of her legs and rested his hands gently on her hips. Lucy pulled him down for a soft kiss tasting him once again. When she pulled back she whispered softly so only he could hear.

"I'm still mad about the towel."


End file.
